


Better Than a Scooby Snack

by johnson_justice (sweet_witch_hella_knight)



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Petplay, Puppy Play, Sexual Roleplay, bad attempts to sexualize scooby doo, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_witch_hella_knight/pseuds/johnson_justice
Summary: Hyper's cosplay gets her boyfriend a little riled up, and she puts his primal instincts to good use.





	Better Than a Scooby Snack

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY. i've just never gotten over the implications that these two have some petplay shit going on and i wanted to try and write that out, combining it with her fandom stuff (i always took her "what we discussed last night" line in the velma cosplay video as a double entendre).
> 
> this is probably my least proud smutfic, and i don't even follow scooby doo, but hey it exists now.
> 
> happy national puppy day!

"Are you good yet, bazooka?"  
  
"Yeah, almost. Just trying to work myself into these heels. You really wanna see the final look?"  
  
"Of course. I may not always get your nerd stuff, but I love seeing how much you put towards it."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming out."  
  
Out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom stepped Hyper Fangirl, with some important tweaks made to her outfit: she had ditched her scarf, her pink sweater was replaced with an orange one, and she sported a red skirt that reached down to her knees, knee-high orange socks, and sensible red heels. In her hand was a big magnifying glass. She had gone full Velma Dinkley without even having to change much in her look, preparing to show Tamara up the next day in a little fashion show of sorts.  
  
Of course Devil Boner loved it- he loved almost every outfit on Hyper (and of course, when she wasn't wearing anything at all). He smiled and nodded. "It's an absolutely _perfect_ look on you," he said, looking up at her from the edge of their bed.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Hyper said, attempting a curtsy. "I just kinda threw it together, y'know? It's not that hard, really, I've used Velma as sort of a fashion muse since I was like, eight." She put the magnifying glass to her face and struck a cocky pose. "So even if Tamara thinks she's better at makeup and fashion and stuff, I _know_ that _I'm_ better at _being_ Velma." Hyper had been a little nervous about Tamara's cosplay prowess, but her boyfriend's approval made her confidence swell.  
  
"Don't worry about her. You _own_ this look," Devil Boner affirmed. "You're gonna knock everyone dead with that get-up. And if they _don't_ like it..." He punched his fist into his hand. " _I'll_ knock them dead instead."  
  
Beaming with pride at his defensive nature, Hyper walked over to their bed to kiss Devil Boner. "Thank you, cocoa puff, you're so sweet."  
  
"Does Velma ever have, like, a really cool boyfriend that can tag along with her?" Devil Boner asked. He hadn't watched any version of _Scooby Doo_ in years (he found it a cop-out how most of the demons on the show were never actually demons, and they didn't even shed any blood), but he thought it would be nice to get her talking about what she loved. Her excitement was contagious, and sometimes she managed to introduce him to the cool parts of stuff he thought wasn't cool at all.  
  
Hyper sat down next to Devil Boner as she pondered his question. "Well, she does have a few love interests in some of the movies and stuff, but not a lot of them really stick out to me. If I'm gonna ship her with anybody, I'm gonna ship her with Shaggy because like, they at least _know_ each other. And they work off each other well because he's all dumb and she's all smart so they balance out." She grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "And that part's like us!"  
  
"But babe, Shaggy's a _pussy_ ," Devil Boner whined. He couldn't really argue with her implying he was dumb. "He runs from the monster before he does anything else, and the monster isn't even real most of the time but he still falls for it."  
  
"Okay, first off, Shaggy is not a pussy, he is a _coward_ ," Hyper explained. Devil Boner nodded. "Second, if you don't wanna be Shaggy, and everyone knows Fred and Daphne are boinking each other, then who do you get to be from the Mystery Gang?" A devious grin spread across Hyper's face. "Oooh, _duh._ You can be my _Scooby._ "  
  
"But isn't Scooby also kind of a p- a coward?" Devil Boner asked.  
  
"Yes, but you know..." She put one hand around his waist and looked at his face through her magnifying glass. "You _are_ my puppykins."  
  
Devil Boner went wide-eyed. "Oh, _yeahhh_ ," he whispered. He gave Hyper a sexy little growl, and she started blushing and giggling.  
  
About a month and a half into their relationship, Hyper had revealed to him a collar decked in rhinestones she had kept hidden away. She had originally bought it with Nostalgia Critic in mind, of course, when she thought complete ownership with no escape would be the only way to keep a guy in a relationship with her. Trying it on Devil Boner, though, she realized it wasn't a _necessary_ kink, but it was sure as hell _fun_.  
  
He had gotten into it too, despite never being into the idea of submission in bondage (though sexual or not, he did like being the one to tie chumps up- again, Nostalgia Critic). As long as he had his limbs free, it was fine for her to leash him. Plus, he tried not to do the traditionally submissive "puppy play;" he thought of himself as more "vicious guard dog who loves his owner but will rip home intruders to shreds."  
  
Hyper jumped up from the bed. "Oh, I know something we can do!" She rummaged through her jewelry drawer, which was filled more with costume jewelry than anything actually valuable, using her magnifying glass to help her. It didn't take her too long to find the little replica of Scooby's famous collar, diamond tag and all. She left the magnifying glass at the drawer and showed off the collar to Devil Boner.  
  
Devil Boner looked at the new collar suspiciously. "But what about the spiky one we always use?" They had traded in the sparkly collar for a more masculine leather spiked one after Devil Boner started getting comfortable with the role.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, honey, it's in here too," she assured him, briefly pulling out the other collar to prove it. "Just that I got this at a thrift store a while back 'cause I mean, I gotta snatch up everything nostalgic I can get, right?" She was right; they couldn't fit the car in the garage with all the fandom memorabilia she had to store in there. "But as long as I have it...." She opened the collar and looked down at him, pouting. "Please? Everything else we use can be like normal, I promise."  
  
Devil Boner figured it wasn't a big deal enough what collar he wore as long as he got to play with his girlfriend, especially when she was looking at him with a cute pout and showing more skin in that skirt than she usually did. "Alright."  
  
Hyper gave a gleeful squee as she latched the collar onto her boyfriend. After returning from a quick run to the closet, she connected a studded leash to the collar. She hopped onto the bed and tugged the leash or good measure. "There we go, puppy!"  
  
As per the usual routine, Devil Boner threw off his jacket, crawled up her body and let out a deep "Rowf." Hyper petted his spiky hair and guided his head towards her cheek. He smooched her on the former location of her tattoo of Nostalgia Critic's neck, pushing his tongue against her face. Hyper really loved having that spot kissed.  
  
Devil Boner gave Hyper a playful nip on the ear, being extra careful not to hurt her while he was being animalistic. He moved down to plant sloppy kisses along her neck, making her shudder a bit. "Wow, Scooby," she teased partially in-character, her hand still running through his hair, "if you could find a good clue as well as you can find my sweet spot, maybe then we could solve mysteries a lot quicker."  
  
In response, Devil Boner snagged her shirt collar in her teeth and tugged. Hyper bopped him gently on the shoulder and said, "Jinkies, Scoob, you're going wild on me!" Briefly breaking character, she pulled the leash and said, "Really, though, don't mess my shirt up too much, I need my shirt and everything to be relatively clean for tomorrow."  
  
Seeing her sub a bit disappointed that he couldn't try to tear her clothes apart like he usually got to do in feral dog mode, Hyper decided to compromise, taking her shirt off and putting it aside. "There!" she said, leaning back in her black bra. However, Hyper stopped him right before he got in between her boobs. "It's about time we _unmask this monster_ ," she said, unhooking her bra. With her chest bouncing out, she exclaimed, "Oh wait, there's no monster! It's just my boobs!"  
  
Devil Boner looked at her, underwhelmed. "I feel like that was a bit of a stretch for a ref-"  
  
"Use the Scooby voice!" Hyper pulled quickly on the leash. Seeing him wince a bit did make her feel bad, but she knew he was resilient and she loved playing mistress.  
  
Again, Devil Boner's memory regarding the _Scooby Doo_ franchise was foggy, but he knew the basics from pop culture osmosis and did his best. "Rat was a rit of a retch for the reference," he ruffed.  
  
Hyper snickered happily and rubbed Devil Boner down his neck and back. "Good boy." Now that he got to actually play with her chest, he slobbered over it like the primal creature he wanted to be. He was messy as hell but she was always happy watching him go.  
  
After a couple of minutes, Hyper tugged Devil Boner's leash gently to signal that he could stop now. He looked into her eyes and whispered a growly "Ruv you."  
  
Hyper felt ready to melt into the sheets. But they weren't done yet. "You're being so _good_ , smoochieface," she said, ruffling his hair. "You want a little treat? Something _better_ than a Scooby snack?" Devil Boner nodded profusely. Hyper pulled the leash to her right and pointed to the ground, so Devil Boner could crawl off the bed and kneel before her instead. She turned towards him so his head was positioned in between her legs.  
  
Seeing her boyfriend crouched down before her like that was Hyper's favorite part of their sex games. It was one thing to daydream about having someone like Critic as a sex puppy, because she always figured she would have to take control of him _before_ he started loving her genuinely. But here was somebody who had fallen for her when she wasn't even trying to control the whole relationship, was still going to stick by her as soon as she took off the collar. That fact made Devil Boner playing her puppy all the better; he was looking up at her excited for what she was going to do, one hundred percent into her and her foreplay ideas and her cartoon references. She only owned him because he let her.  
  
Hyper scooted closer to the edge of the bed and bunched her skirt up around her waist so her panties were visible. She spread her legs a bit, teasing her loverboy. "These are _totally_ okay to try to tear off."  
  
Eager to hear that, Devil Boner gripped the band of her underwear in his teeth, and began tugging it off with a dramatic snarl and genuine enthusiasm. Through sheer determination, Devil Boner pulled them completely off in under a minute. Hyper smiled in anticipation as she spread her legs wider, clutching the leash in one hand and putting the other behind her boyfriend's head to help lead him towards his goal.  
  
With that, Devil Boner placed his hands on the side of her thighs and, looking up at his nerdy mistress, gave a pandering cry: "Scooby dooby _doo!_ " With that, he went to town on her.  
  
He started with a quick lick across her vulva, taking a moment to roll his tongue along her clit. Now moaning, Hyper pushed his head in a little further as her thighs tensed. Devil Boner stuck his tongue in deeper and dug around inside her pussy, flicking his tongue in and out a bit for good measure. Hyper felt her body get tighter and tighter, clutching her thighs around his head (she had to get the "skullcrusher" nickname somehow).  
  
Finally, she involuntarily grabbed a fistful of his hair and leaned forward with a loud _"Ohhhh, god_ ," before collapsing back onto the bed. Laying back on her pillow, breathing in and out, she dropped the leash and exhaled, " _Jinkies._ "  
  
Devil Boner wiped the juice off his mouth and climbed back into the bed to lie next to her. He let her detach his collar, signaling that the roleplay was over. "If you can play Velma with that kind of passion," he told her, "you're gonna blow Tamara out of the fucking _water._ "  
  
"You really think I'm that good at playing her?" she said, blushing from pride and afterglow.  
  
"I mean, it was kinda hard to keep track of that while I was eating your pussy, but even aside from that, you sure as hell make that character fun." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Oh, thank you, snugglemuffin." Hyper snuggled in closer to Devil Boner, nuzzling against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her close. The leash was fun and cute, but in reality it wasn't necessary, because he never would leave her side. In the warm embrace, Hyper sleepily muttered "You _are_ a good boy." She looked up at Devil Boner's half-smile and corrected, "A good _man._ " His half smile became a full smile, and he rubbed her back approvingly as they drifted off.


End file.
